1933
by MangleSoul
Summary: Alastor o el Demonio Radio es uno de los seres con mayor poder en el Infierno pero ¿qué fue de él cuando estaba vivo?


Allá por 1920 Nueva Orleans estaba en plena fiebre del oro, trayendo extranjeros como moscas a la miel, el deseo y la ambición de mejores oportunidades de trabajo, seres de la realeza con sed de tierras vírgenes y un sin fin de artistas hartos de su trabajo monótono fueron a caer a este humilde puerto que poco a poco se estaba volviendo en un pueblo. Era una época en donde cualquier don nadie tenía la oportunidad perfecta para admirar la grandeza y apostarlo todo con tener éxito.

Los barcos frecuentaban cada vez más con el paso de los meses desembarcado familias numerosas hasta jóvenes que de seguro escaparon de sus hogares ya que rondaban entre los 14 y 20 años listos para iniciar su nueva vida, con esto en mente varias mujeres de la zona aguardaban por las esquinas de las calles con el propósito de brindar sus servicios o pedirles un trago, una estrategia muy efectivas teniendo en cuenta que varios de los extranjeros pasaban hasta tres meses navegando, fastidiados de las mismas personas y alimentos que solo eran consumidos para satisfacer las necesidades básicas.

No fuesta hasta 1925 en donde se instaló la primera estación de radio que fue algo totalmente novedoso para aquel pueblo, no solo por ser el único medio de comunicación en la zona si no por su encantador locutor que daba vida a sus oyentes con su voz aun distorsionada y su calmada narración. Y por si eso no fuera poco, en persona era aún más encantador; Alastor Bosco hijo único de una familia de clase media parecía aspirar a lo grande, siempre bien vestido, con un corte que le favorecía y un tacto al hablar eran sus armas a la hora de interactuar en persona con su público y ninguno se escapaba. Tenía más reputación entre las damas ya que las consideraba más inteligentes y fluidas en las conversaciones a comparación de los hombres que si bien podía establecer una buena relación pronto se notaba la envidia de estos al saber que era uno de los jóvenes más ambiciosos por el sexo opuesto y no por ser el primer locutor del pueblo que claramente ganó una fortuna en tan solo poco tiempo a comparación de sus amigos más cercanos que también tenían establecimientos exitosos.

Encantador y rico eran cualidades suficientes para que toda dama lo viera como el esposo perfecto. Muchas le ofrecían pequeños detalles con tal de llamar su atención y si bien las recibían otras llegaban invitarlo a cenar con la familia declarando una guerra fría. Esto no paso de largo para Alastor ya que con solo poner atención a las miradas y comentarios soeces entre ellas llego a esa conclusión. Sin dudas era un entretenimiento que disfrutaba y le fastidiaba pero era su costo a pagar.

...

Cayó la noche, el día fue agotador para el locutor que se dirigía a su auto al otro lado del camino pero una singular silueta a lo lejos captó su atención. Se trataba de una mujer de no más de 17 años que al parecer estaba desorientada, postrada sobre la pared miraba a los lados dudando de hablarle a los hombres que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Necesitas algo cariño?- pregunto Alastor a la joven que parecía procesar sus palabras.

-No se, ¿quiere pasar un buen rato?–Dijo arrogante y claramente haciendo un juego de palabras.

-Cariño, eres muy chica para hacer esas barbaridades-

-Mire señor...-

-Alastor, Alator Bosco- Contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Señor Alastor, aprecio su interés pero estoy ocupada trabajando- se justificó haciendo hincapié en su vestuario que era un simple vestido color lavanda sin mucho cuidado que llegaba hasta los tobillos y con unas medias que hacían juego junto con unas zapatillas blancas pero más bien parecían ser grisáceas por la poca iluminación.

-Señorita, Nueva Orleans puede parecer un pueblo inofensivo pero claramente puedo asegurarle que no es lo que parece- extendió su mano sin juego alguno -Déjeme ayudarla.-

La joven dama juzgo el gesto pero al notar que este no parecía estarle tomando el pelo la tomo y juntos llegaron al auto del locutor que amablemente abrió su puerta. Una vez dentro del auto junto con su él, la joven habló rompiendo el silencio -Me llamo Bella… Bella Sommers- Dijo aun evitando contacto con este.

-Es un hermoso nombre, Bella- dijo antes de encendió el motor junto con la radio que entonaba una melodía de jazz. Durante el camino Alastor converso con ella sombre temas banales del pueblo teniendo como respuesta unas risas de la joven hasta el punto de que esta fue capaz de comentar una pequeña anécdota en su primer día en el pueblo.

La hacienda del joven era algo llamativa a comparación a las de sus vecinos, si bien estaba apartado del pueblo este poseía una belleza natural de pinos y flores silvestres. El exterior dejó a la joven boquiabierta una vez viendo el interior fue su sorpresa de lo elegante de esta. En la sala con gran orgullo yacían los trofeos de caza del locutor, desde una cabra montés hasta las astas de un alce en lo alto de la pared. Todo ser con cuernos que habitaba en aquel bosque tenía su espacio en esa pared que imponía poder y respeto.

-¡Venga cariño!, la cena estará lista en un par de minutos- la voz de Alastor hizo que la joven siguiera su inspección hacia el comedor que también poseía un par de trofeos pero esta vez todos eran ciervos, la mesa parecía estar hecha de la mejor calidad con detalles a manos y con sillas que hacían juego.

Si que tenia suerte, pensó por un breve momento Bella al oler lo que parecía ser pimienta. Al ser su tercer día en este pueblo nunca pensó en encontrara a un ser que se apiadaron de ella, tan solo era una chiquilla sin gracia intentando conseguir dinero de la manera más sucia y asquerosa que alguien de su clase preferiría la ruina total antes de tocar a un hombre que solo la veía como un pedazo de carne en vez de un ser. La angustia se proyectó en lágrimas, una tras otras fue cayendo por su mejilla al sentirse a salvo por primera vez después de dos meses soportando el infinito mar y tres días en la calla con hambre.

-Oh mi bella dama, necesita probar esta jambalaya, es una receta de mi madre.- Comentó sonriente pero su expresión cambió rápido al ver a la chica sollozar. -Y dígame querida, ¿qué la trae por aquí a la futura potencia del mundo?- le ofreció un pañuelo al cual este tomo y seco sus lagrimas sin mucho cuidado. Una vez más calmada la chica aclaro su voz y Alastor se sentó cerca de ella, ya con la porción servida en cada plato y con bebida en cada copa.

-En realidad, busco a mi hermano Isaias. Hace un año que descubrimos que escapó de casa y decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta, padre no hizo nada al respecto.- Admitió.

Alastor lo miraba inexpresivo -¿Y piensas que prostituirte es la mejor forma para encontrarlo?- tomó algo de su vino y procedió a escuchar aún más de la joven que parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar de nuevo.

-Yo… necesito dinero-

-Mira cariño, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto. A lo cual la joven miró con extrañeza aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no parecía titubear.

-¿Puede hacer eso por mi? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? ¿¡Desea mis servicios!?- Preguntaba casi a gritando.

-No, no cariño. No estoy interesado en eso.- Tomó un bocado de su cena y sin perder sus modales hasta que termino de tragar su bocado se dirigió a ella -Solo tomalo como un trabajo de caridad de mi parte.- Dijo con sencillez e indicando que comiera. Bella limpio sus lágrimas y en toda la cena le apareció su gratitud.

Fiel a su palabra durante una semana se encargó de localizar al hermano de su invitada, hasta que un milagro llegó a la estación, una carta sellada de Nuevo México informaba de un sujeto parecido a las características de Alastor describió a detalle. La joven se despidió del locutor y como agradecimiento le ofreció unos pendientes de perlas que que conservaba. Un final feliz sin dudas para aquella joven alma, regresando a la cotidianidad del pueblo y con ello las ansias de las mujeres de conquistar al locutor.

Días después de su partida una noticia llegó al pueblo, al parecer un cadáver fue encontrada colgado en lo más profundo del bosque. Se trataba de la joven Bella, al parecer nunca llegó a Nuevo México y mucho menos a la estación de tren que se encontraba a sólo cinco kilómetros. Una tragedia sin dudas y una lastima para el locutor que expresaba a través de su micrófono al recordar a la joven inmigrante con el deseo de encontrar a su hermano. Todo el pueblo se unió a su luto, más no sería el único, una oleada de asesinatos fue ruido de aquella comunidad y de las vecinas, haciendo que muchas prostitutas y jóvenes tuvieran que pensarlo dos veces antes de salir de noche por aquellas. La mayoría de los cuerpos encontrados fueron identificados como jóvenes inmigrantes y en su mayoría prostitutas. Apodaron al asesino "el asesino del bosque" ya que era el lugar clave del crimen y más por la singular marca que este dejaba en sus víctimas que era una flor característica de la zona y era la bejaria aestuans o palo de rosa.

Para 1930 la caza fue prohibida en su totalidad y con ello un toque de queda a partir de las ocho de la noche. Mas solo era testigo su sombra de aquel asesino en serie que con solo un par de palabras seducía a su presa y no importaba el lugar o la hora el siempre cometía su pecado. Aquel ser sin pudor ya no le importo si se trataba un hombre o una mujer que se le atravesara por su camino, la sed de sangre le reclamaba aun mas y aunque este quisiera contenerse un cuchillo en mano siempre era sacado a la luz junto con un nuevo cuerpo.

...

No fue hasta una noche de verano de 1933 varios vecinos de la zona llamaron al sheriff desesperadamente tras ser testigos de eventos extraños en la hacienda del locutor.

-Había sombras extrañas detrás de las cortinas, no parecían ser humanas-

-Había gritos que parecían aullidos de dolor-

-Escuche varios disparos pero no es época de caza-

Esas las quejas fueron dinamita para la pequeña población que fue motivo suficiente para adentrarse a la hacienda. Toda bella imagen que tenía el pueblo del joven de 35 años se desvaneció tras la noticia de que en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba un pentagrama junto con varios muñecos trabajados, vestimenta de lo que fueron sus víctimas que eran desde pañuelos hasta ropa interior perfectamente colocadas en la pared sellados con un simbolo caracteristico rojizo.  
La orden fue dada, querían al locutor de radio vivo o muerto.

...

"Oh la no existente humanidad" pensó Alastor al salir de su escondite provocando que su presa se escapara, lo sentía en sus huesos. Era hora. Dejó caer su arma sin mucha gracia, se quitó el abrigo de caza que portaba en ese momento y busco un lugar cómodo para sentarse. Vio como el bosque lo abrazaba con su silencio y como la luna en su máximo esplendor le parecía estar diciendo que todo estaría bien, no estaba muy lejos de su hacienda por lo que los perros no tardarían en encontrarle. Podría escapar, si se daba prisa podría subirse al próximo tren y comenzar en otra ciudad, podría esconderse en este bosque que por años camino y sabía como la palma de su mano… pero solo estaría huyendo de su destino que ya le fue previamente advertido tras su trato, nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto pero no se quejaba.

Lo había disfrutado, la fama, el cariño de su audiencia, la caza, los manjares que frecuentaba por su carisma, el ver como la vida de alguien se apagaba poco a poco hasta solo ser un trozo de carne. Cada asesinato lo sació de forma única, cada grito de dolor lo hizo sentirse vivo, cada vez que se la ingeniaba para ocultaba el cuerpo lo hacía sonreír como ningún ser viviente lo había hecho.

Una divertida idea se le cruzó en mente al recordarlo, ¿vería a sus víctimas en el infierno? y de ser así ¿lo reconocerían? no pudo contener su risa tras imaginarse la cara de horror de estas. Sonrió al ver los sabuesos a pocos metros de él, sin arrepentimiento alguno abrazo a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

* * *

**Hola criaturas del señor, espero que les haya gustado esta historia.  
****EN FIN. Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer...**


End file.
